Public wireless LAN service has been recently known for connecting smartphones, tablets, and PCs to the Internet, using wireless LAN access points (hereinafter referred to as “AP”) provided in train stations, cafes, and the like. A user who signs up with an Internet service provider (hereinafter referred to as “ISP”), a mobile-service provider, or the like can use public wireless LAN service by entering his/her ID and password, which are issued by the ISP or mobile-service provider, in a login window. Here, the AP provider demands an AP service fee from the ISP, mobile-service provider, or the like and issues the ID, on the basis of the user's usage record.
In addition, apparatuses called wireless LAN controllers (hereinafter referred to as “WLC”) have been typically used to collectively manage a large number of APs used for public wireless LAN service and the like. This apparatus has, in addition to the function of collectively performing setting for the large number of APs, a function of collectively configuring settings for a large number of APs and a function of intensively performing authentication and access control using IDs, passwords, and the like, for terminals requesting connection to APs. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique related to a public wireless LAN using such APs.